Takuma Ichijo
Takuma Ichijo (一条 拓麻, Ichijō Takuma) ist der Vizepräsident der Night Class der Cross Academy. Er ist ein aristokratischer Vampir und ist gut mit Kaname Kuran befreundet, dem er nahe steht und respektiert. Ichijo kann einen "Strahl" oder "Streifen" bedeuten. Das Kanji für Takuma ist eine Kombination aus Taku, bedeutet "kultivieren" und "ma", dem Kanji für asa, was "Hanf" oder "Flachs" bedeutet, eine Pflanze mit blauen Blüten Aussehen Takuma ist einer der größeren männlichen Schüler in der Night Class und besitzt einen mageren und dünnen Rahmen. Er hat aschblondes Haar, das wie ein Großteil der männlichen Vampire in einem eher ungepflegten Zustand gehalten wird, und er hat waldgrüne Augen. Seine Haut ist ziemlich hell, aber immer noch etwas gebräunter im Vergleich zu anderen seiner Kollegen wie Senri. In den meisten Fällen trägt er die Night-Class-Uniform, die aus einem schwarzen Hemd mit Kragen, einem weißen, schwarz gestreiften, acht geknöpften Blazer und einer roten Krawatte besteht. Dazu sind weiße Hosen und glänzende schwarze Schuhe, wie es bei einem männlichen Schüler der Night Class üblich ist. Ansonsten trägt er eine viel entspanntere Kleidung. Wie alle Schüler der Night Class wird Takuma als schön beschrieben. Persönlichkeit Takuma erscheint sehr un-Vampir wie mit seinem fröhlichen, enthusiastischen und fürsorglichen Verhalten, sei es gegenüber Menschen oder Vampiren. Aber er ist auch sehr fähig, tödlich und entschlossen zu sein, wenn die Situation es erfordert. Sein konstantes Lächeln und seine optimistische Einstellung, selbst in dunklen oder schmerzhaften Situationen, machen es manchmal schwer zu sagen, was er wirklich denkt oder fühlt. Kaname wuchs in seinem Haus auf und Takuma versteht und fühlt sich mit ihm wohler als die meisten Vampire. Er scheint die Last zu verstehen, die ein Reinblüter tragen muss, und hat keine Angst vor ihnen. Takuma ist auch clever darin, die Fehler oder Negativität von Kanames Charakter oder Entscheidungen zu erwähnen, ohne ihn zu verärgern, und ist der einzige, der Kaname ohne Ehrenbezeichnungen benennen kann. In der Schule nahm er seinen Zimmergenossen, Senri Shiki, unter seine Fittiche und kümmerte sich um ihn, wodurch er ihm und Rima Toya sehr nahe kam. Er ist seinen Freunden gegenüber sehr loyal und wird sich schützen und für sie eintreten, egal was passiert. Obwohl Takuma normalerweise eine sorglose Haltung besitzt, kann gezeigt werden, dass er komplizierte Szenarien mit einem Hauch von Reife versteht, obwohl er gelegentlich eine unreife Seite zeigt. Takumas Hobbies sind Lesen (Manga, Mysterien, Wörterbücher), Rakuko spielen und Teezeremonien. Takuma ist ein Meister, wenn es um Tee geht, etwas, das sowohl Kaname Kuran als auch Sara Shirabuki zu mögen scheint. Er mag seinen Rosentee mit Rosenmarmelade. Geschichte Die Ichijo-Familie ist die höchste Familie der vampiraristokratischen Familien. Takumas Vater ist Schauspieler und seine Mutter ist die Leiterin eines Blumenarrangements (Ikebana), Asato Ichijo (der ehemalige Leiter des Vampiresenats), der ihn auch erzogen hat. Handlung Sein Großvater bittet ihn, Kaname auszuspionieren, aber er weigert sich aus Loyalität und versucht sich aus der Form seines Großvaters zu befreien. Takuma versucht, den besessenen Senri Shiki zu beschützen, der gezwungen ist sich gegen Kaname zu stellen, um all seine Freunde zu beschützen. Nach Shikis Freiheit von Ridos Besitz ist Takuma an Kanames Seite zurückgekehrt, wo er rechtzeitig erscheint, um Kaname davon abzuhalten, seinen Großvater zu töten, und stattdessen darauf besteht, dass er mit dem Problem umgehen darf. Es wird stark angedeutet, dass Takuma beabsichtigt, sein Leben zusammen mit seinem Großvater zu beenden, indem er sagt: "Lassen wir gemeinsam den Vorhang über den Ichijo-Clan herab...." Aber es zeigt sich, dass er seinen Wunsch nie bekam, da er später von Sara Shirabuki, einer der einzig bekannten reinblütigen Vampire, bewusstlos wurde, die sagte, dass sie Takuma immer "haben" wollte, als wäre er einfach eine Puppe oder ein Spielzeug. Er ist derzeit in den Händen von Sara Shirabuki, die ihn quält, um Informationen über Kaname zu erhalten. Nach dem einjährigen Zeitsprung scheint er bei ihr zu wohnen und ist körperlich ziemlich gesund. Mit der Zeit verliert er jedoch seinen Glanz. Der lächelnde, fröhliche Takuma, der am Anfang gezeigt wurde, ist jetzt viel ernster und strenger. Er scheint mehr verzweifelt zu sein, als er die schrecklichen Dinge sieht, die Sara getan hat. Es scheint, dass sie seinen Namen und ihr Gesicht verwendet, um die "Ichijo Group" im Hintergrund zu kontrollieren, um zu bekommen, was sie will. Er sieht auch, dass sie Menschen wegsperrt und sie dazu zwingt, ihr zu erlauben, sie zu Vampiren machen zu lassen. Er schwört, sie zu stoppen, sobald er die Chance hat. Während es spekuliert werden kann, dass, während ihre Beziehung zu Beginn des einjährigen Zeitsprungs gut war, je mehr er von ihrem grausamen Verhalten sieht, desto mehr bedrückt er und will gehen. Es kann auch spekuliert werden, dass sie ihre Reinblüter-Kontrolle benutzt hat, um ihn dort zu halten, wo er ist oder ihm zu sagen, was er tun soll. Nachdem Sara Shirabuki getötet wurde, ist es unbekannt, wo Takuma danach ist. Später wird gezeigt, dass er mit Kaname Kuran zusammen ist, als er Zero bat, mit Kaname und Yuki Tee zu trinken, sowie mit Senri und Rima vor dem Tee zu treffen und mit ihnen zu reden. Während des Kampfes mit den Reinblütern half Takuma den Jägetn gegen die Reinblüter und die anderen Vampire zu kämpfen. Es ist auch erwiesen, dass Takuma als der "Akazienhonig" -Haarige bekannt war, der während der 1000 Jahre über Kanames Eissarg wachte. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Wie alle anderen aristokratischen Vampire hat Ichijo die Heilung beschleunigt. Seine Vampirkraft ist es, Materie auf eine molekulare Ebene zu zerlegen, die die Form von allem, was er will, aufbrechen oder explodieren lässt. Er ist auch sehr talentiert mit dem Katana-Schwert und zeigt das er geschickt in der Schwertkunst ist. Beziehungen Sara Shirabuki Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden ist etwas mysteriös. Takuma scheint Sara Shirabuki während des einjährigen Zeitsprungs ziemlich nahe gekommen zu sein, obwohl die Art ihrer Beziehung noch unbekannt ist. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Sara ihn gerne als ihren persönlichen Sklaven behandelt, kommt Takuma zu ihrer Verteidigung, als Rima Toya und Senri Shiki fragen, ob sie ihn missbraucht hat. Takuma stand wegen ihres Blutes unter dem Einfluss von Sara und veranlasste sie, ihre Beziehungsmomente vor ihrem Tod in Frage zu stellen, da ihr Blut benutzt worden war, um andere Vampire zu manipulieren, um ihr auch zu dienen. Bevor er ihr Blut verzehrte, neigte er zu leichtem Ungehorsam, woraufhin er von Sara gewaltsam zurückgewiesen wurde. Sara sagt ihm, dass sie ihn immer haben wollte, weil er die Stimme der Wahrheit sein würde, wo andere Vampire ihr sagen würden, was immer sie wollte. Unter der Macht ihres Blutes ist er äußerst beschützend für sie und geht sogar so weit, Yuki Kuran zu beleidigen, indem sie während einer Konfrontation vor ihr stand und sogar Kanames Hand riskierte, als dieser kam, um sie zu ermorden. Er ist der Erste, der ihr zu Hilfe kommt, wenn Sara von der Urahnin angegriffen wird. Als sie aus dem Griff der Urahnin befreit wird, trägt Takuma sie von der Schlacht weg. Er fragt sie, ob seine Gefühle für sie nur durch ihre Macht manipuliert wurden, zu der sie lächelt und bemerkt, dass ihre Liebe nicht annähernd normal war (was bedeutet, dass sie ihn für ihre eigenen Zwecke benutzte). Sie bittet ihn, die destruktive Natur der Reinblüter zu bezeugen und küsst Takuma, bevor sie in eine Million Glasscherben zerbricht. Kaname Kuran Hauptartikel: Kaname & Takuma Takuma und Kaname verbrachten zehn Jahre als ständige Begleiter, nachdem Kanames Eltern gestorben waren. Takuma ist Kanames bester Freund und Kaname vertraut sich manchmal ihm an. Damals, als Kaname mit Takuma zusammen war, wenn er Yuki besuchte, würde Takuma ihn manchmal begleiten, aber im Auto bleiben. Als Takumas Großvater die Cross Academy besuchte, bat er Takuma, Kaname zu beobachten und ihn "auszuspionieren", doch Takuma lehnte ab und sagte, dass er nur das tun werde, was für seinen Freund am besten ist. Seit Kaname Yuki zurückbekommen hat, hat Takuma Abstand gehalten. Nachdem Sara Shirabuki gestorben ist, wird später gezeigt, dass er mit Kaname Kuran zusammen ist, als er Zero bat, Kaname und Yuki Tee zu trinken. Sowie mit Senri und Rima vor dem Tee, mit ihnen redet Senri Shiki Hauptartikel: Takuma & Shiki Takuma und Senri sind sehr enge Freunde und waren Zimmergenossen in der Cross Academy. Manchmal legt Senri seinen Kopf auf Takumas Schulter, während er seinen Manga liest. Während Takumas Geburtstagsparty schnitt ihm Senri "versehentlich" in dem Finger, während er den Kuchen schnitt, und dann schmeckte er sein Blut, was symbolisiert, wie nah sie sich stehen. Als Senri von Rido Kuran besessen war, stand Takuma Kaname gegenüber, weil er nicht wollte, dass Senri verletzt wird. Trivia * Sein Großvater brachte ihm bei, wie man mit dem Katana-Schwert kämpft. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Aristokrat Kategorie:Cross Academy Kategorie:Night Class